Italy Has A Darkside?
by Pasta Lover1
Summary: It started out like any other world meeting until the end whn America had said something that lead to Italy's dark secrect that he kept hidden for so long.Romano, knew sightly what was wrong with him. Will Itay's world fall apart after it is out?
1. Chapter 1

_hey peoples! this is my first fanfic ever so please be kind. I already have chaper two written but i would like you, my dearest readers, to give me ideas for futer chaperts! Lets get started!_

_Italy: Grell doesnt own Hetalia or any of its characters!CIAO!_

**Italy's Darkside Chapeter 1, Whats Wrong with Italy**

It was like any other day at the world meeting untill the very end when America had to just mess it all up. Everyone was leaveing and only Italy, Germany, Italy's brother Romano, and of course America alone in the confrince room. Germany had called Italy over to talk about how when they got home how they were going to be running for at least five miles for training. " Ok Germany I will do my..." Before Italy could finish his sentence America had yelled out something that he would soon regreat

"Dude what the hell is this crap I just ate?" he yelled out everyone in the room frooze and turned to look at the american. It was Italy who spoke up

"Thats my pasta America." he said smiling "If its cold it doesnt taste as good as when its war.." He didnt get to finish

" No dude its warm still and it tastes horrible" he said looking at Italy. Italy's smile dissapeared and Romano stiffened up seeing his brother like this just didn't seem right "America my pasta is always good no matter what." Italy said taking deep breaths to try to calm himself "No way dude this tastes horrible." America said and Italy took a step forward he had heard a snap in his head and America was still talking but he didnt hear a word but his vision became nothing but a sheet of red. When he got close enough he balled his hands into a fists then with a loud CRACK he had punched America in the face breaking his nose clean. He screamed from the pain but Italy just stood there smiling and then his entire body when limp and his vision went black. Romano stood there shocked at what his whimp of a brother just did. "What the hell was that?" he yelled looking at his passed out brother then at the broken nosed America rolling on the ground holding his bleeding nose, and then turned to look at Germany but he didn't see the potato bastard anywere he turned and saw that he was running down the hall away from the room and away from his Itailian lover.

_Thats the first chapter! *claps hands* so was it good? im sorry if its short but i tried. thats what matters so please comment and iwill put the second chapter up ASAP! Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

hello my fans i promised that i would post ch.2 and here it! *claps hands* YAY! whats going to happen read and find out

Romano: Grell doesnt own Hetalia or anyof its characters. now weres that potatoe bastard

**C****hapter 2 What Did I do?**

**Italy woke up a few hours later in Romano's house and Italy knew one thing his head was killing him "Romano?" he said holding his head and Romano looked up from the newspaper he had been looking at and looked at his brother "It's about time you woke up you've been out for two hours." he said and Italy's eyes widdened "What happened Romano? Why was I passed out for two hours?" Italy's mind was raising faster then a rabbits heart. "I'm not so sure what happened but I do know this you broke the hamburger eating bastards nose and because of it you must have used a great deal of energy so you passed out." Romano explained to his wide eyed brother **

**"Romano how could I break America's nose I can barely open a jar of tomato sause!" Italy exclaimed confussed out of his mind at what his brother had told him even though he knew what was happening.**

**"Yeah I know you can't, but I know this; it was enough to scare the potatoe bastard away and," before he countinued he got a confused look on his face "dont you remember anything that happened?" Italy shook his head not remembering anything that had happened "Well I have to run to the store I need to get some meat for dinner" Romano said and before Italy could say anything his brother was out the door heading for the store. **

**Italy seeing that he would be alone for a while he got up and started to wonder he knew his brother knew he hated being left alone and so his brother left him all alone on perpures he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water but as he started to take a sip there was a loud crash making Italy drop his glass of water "H-hello?" Italy called out grabing his white flag out of no were and walked to were he heard the crash had come from his room were he stayed when he spent the night at his brothers. The crash came from a picture frame, that held a picture of Italy and Romano, on a desk near an open window. Italy walked to the broken picture frame but before he could do anything and cloth soaked in iadine was brought over his mouth and nose and he passed out.**

**~Three hours later~**

**Italy woke up on a hard cold concreat floor and his head hurt and then came a voice from the dark "You have a dark power that will be used for an army that will be undefeatable." the voicd said and Italy got scared even more. Where was he? Who was talking about him? "w-who are you? Why do you want me?" he managed to say even though the second question was already answered.**

**"im someone you know thats all you need to know" the voice said. Italy knew he had heard the accent in the said persons voice but he was panicing so he couldnt put his finger on it.**

_Hello again! yay this chapter was longer right? Well there it is hope yall liked it please comment and give me the wonderful ideas in your head! ciao_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Romano came home to be greatted by an earrie silence all through the house and he knew something wasn't right. He was expecting to be greated by a sniveling, crying, Italy but he wasn't and that worried him. He set down the groceries in the kitchen when he saw the broken glass on the floor. "whats that doing there?" he asked aloud to the silence. he cleaned the glass so he wouldn't get hurt by stepping on it and then countinured his search for his brother.**

**It was about two hours of him searching the house except the room were Italy usually stayed when he was over at his house because the young Ittalian could fit into the smallest of places but when he opened the door to the said room his blood ran cold when he saw a window open, the picture of him and Italy shattered on the floor, but the most thing that made his blood cold was the white flag that lay on the floor. This wasnt good at all. His brother never, repeat, NEVER left his white flag behind. He whipped out his phone and diled a number he never thought he was going to dile. "Potato Bastard we have a problem." he said when he heard a gruff and tired voice pick up the phone.**

**~Meanwhile with Italy~**

**Italy sat in the corner of his cell holding his knees. His stomach growled and he was cold, who ever had him captured him was either use to the coldness that seemed to nerver leave the small area or he was tortueing poor man. The food he got wasnt any better all he got was some old bread that started to mold and cold water that was nearly frozen by the time he got it. He rubbed his legs and arms trying to warm up but it only worked for a moment before the coldness creaped back over the skin. He heared a clank and a sound of metal on concreit and heard his captures voice "Dinner time. Eat make you strong. Then you will fight in my army and we will win" the captures voice said just in the dark were Italy couldn't see. Itaky did not move a inch nor a mucle he was cold and the moldy bread tasted bad. He only moved and cowered when he heard a fist hit the bars and a yell "EAT NOW!" the voice boomed and echoed in the small area. **

**Italy looked up and slowly with hurting, bruised, and slightly bleeding hands tookthe bread and picked the mold off in an area and took small nibbles of it. "can i have a blanket?' he mummbled the cold attacking his once warm back like a starving animal attackes a weakened pry.**

**"What? Speak up" his captor said as he turned back to the cell Italy swallowed the bread the took a deep breath he was scared he would be beaten but said alittle louder "m-may I ha-have a blanket?" he asked once again and started to tremble when he heard the person say with anger in his voice "Blanket? WHAT FOR? YOU NEED TO GET STRONGER BY DEALING WITH PAIN, HUNGER, AND YES THE COLD!" he yelled again the room echoed and Italy swore the room shook. "b-but im cold and." he didnt finish his sentence before he felt a hand come across his face "YOU WILL DEAL WITH THE COLDNESS!" the voice boomed and then left leaveing the scared shaking Italy to have tears start to fall then it was replaced by anger and Italy picked up up the try of food and threw it at the wall and yelled in Italian that one would only hear from Romano. He turned and then punched the wall it hurt him but he didnt stop he puntched it again and again until his knuckles started to bleed. he the stoped mid punch and fell to the ground unconceiss.**


End file.
